


Finding out dark secrets

by BloodyKitty230



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, OCs - Fandom, oc and canon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitty230/pseuds/BloodyKitty230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been over a month or two since the accident of the fire in Aithleys home which claimed the life of her father, and unfortunately her mother had faced a worse fate by the hands of her own blood. Now after managing to prove fit to the mental hospital, Aithley is a free woman under watch by police. She is determined to find out the cause of her mental health problems from when she was young, and find out who started the fire on her home if anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encountering a childhood memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first chapter/fanfic on this site, I hope you enjoy this and other pieces as well. For starters, the reason why I put the whole 'violence' part as a tag was because further chapters may have violence, and if you can tag those chapters or w/e then I'll change it but for now, it will stay.
> 
> Enjoy!

     It had felt like forever since she had been freed from the mental hospital after proving mentally fit to be apart of society and the outside world, but that had not been her concern at all. Aithley wanted to find out answers to questions she kept asking herself since the day she had been in a normal hospital at sixteen or seventeen years old, and since the tragic day that the doctor told her that the police said her house had burned down with her father inside, though her mother was no where to be found, that was until two nights after. There were many things that plagued her mind from childhood; especially one day at her family's Summer cabin when she had sworn she seen a tall, faceless man moving through the large trees, as if he was following her. When she had told her parents during dinner they seemed a bit shocked at first, but brushed it off as that she saw something, or just had a strange imaginary friend. 

     An hour or so down the road that lead to her hometown she had decided to detour into the woods to see if she'd find anything, and thankfully the security guards had given her things back, so she had her bag handy with her wallet, lipstick, and a cellphone that thankfully had a built in camera in case she'd need it to get proof of anything she saw. Aithley moved slowly through the barely visible dirt path that lead in two directions, though like a fool she didn't want to take it, seeing as the safe things would be on either path, so she went on her own way. With walking and walking around she was going to give up after a half-hour passed, but as she was heading back to the road she could hear a ringing sensation in her ears, and it was nearly deafining to the poor girl. Moving small hands to her ears she shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the noise, but it wouldn't go away, though it did die down a little bit. Upon opening her brown eyes, she was met with a figure a few feet from her that was dressed in a nice suit and tie, but as she looked up she was met with a horrible site, it was the same creature from her past, the thing she saw in the woods that Summer evening. Her body froze for a moment before shaking, and she took a step back while it seemed to stand there for a moment, cocking it's featureless face as if questioning her. Wasn't he going to kill her? 

 _"Please.. I don't mean harm, I was only looking for answers."_ The brunette spoke up in a shaky voice, obviously fear settled in the pits of her core from the site of the creature standing before her.

     It was only a few moments before she witnessed inky black tentacles emerge from his back, moving about in the air as if to taunt the human teenager, to make her run away, but she just stood there quaking in her shoes. When she was about to speak, one of his tentacles shot at her, wrapping around her neck tightly, squeezing for a moment, and the action caused her to choke, and try to pry the thing off her, but it oddly felt like rubber when she tried to grab a hold of it. The Slenderman had hoisted her off the ground after wrapping another one of his appendages around her waist, pushing her into the nearby tree with a bit of force, his tendril around her neck loosining a bit. 

 _"Let me live.. please, please!"_ She begged to the faceless man, tears welling in her eyes. 

     Again he had made no response that he understood her, and instead had let the inky tendril that wrapped around her waist, move underneath her dark blue shirt, trailing around her stomach and then going further up to her breasts and slid up and down, causing a gasp of surprise from the reciever that was currently in a bit of mixed feelings between shock and fear.  _"W-what are you--"_ He trailed the same tendril down to her stomach, and the coldness of it made a groan slip out from pink lips in reponse. Her eyes watched how he responded to her actions, and all she saw was him cocking his head again. What made her eyes widened was the snap of what held her bra around her, and it managed to  slide off from underneath her shirt, if only half-way. She had to admit, as much as she was frightened, a part of her was feeling aroused. There was something about the woods and being overpowered by a man that made her excited. 

 _"More, please.."_ She begged again, her breathing beginning to grow into pants as the tall man began to play with her breasts, and often, curl a black tentacle around her hardening nipples, causing her to moan and buck her hips despite bein held in place. Should she try and take this as an advantage to try and distract him in order for her to give a few blows to him?


	2. Chapter 2

     As the brunette girl was held up by those inky black tentacles with her back against the tree, she could feel herself growing more restless despite previous fear of the creature. The being that she saw when she was only a mere child, the creature that plagued her thoughts like mere hallucinations, causing people to predict she was wacky, but she wasn't; and now, here she was at eighteen-years-old, having forbidden sexual intercourse with a creature that should not even exist but it did. For a few moments it felt like all sound was cut off besides the sound of rustling clothes, more so, the Slenderman's bottoms. Her dark eyes slowly drifted downward as far as they could go, and her face turned nearly as white was the body of the thing that was plucking her virginity from her. He was surely massive despite a slender appearance. Thankfully it wasn't anything to big but it definitely would hurt whether it was her first time or not. Her body shook, and she did her best to stare off at something else, that was until two bony fingers intruded her mouth unexpectedly, and that made her look back at the creature. Doing her best to swallow without choking she sucked on the fingers, lubricating them in her saliva. It didn't seem like he was one to be that brutal when it came to pleasure, whether it was his first time too or not.

     Aithley gave a yelp of surprise as the same fingers that belonged to the hand near her mouth was now circling her lower regions after her pants were removed with ease. The only thing that stood in the way was her undergarments, but the man did not seem to mind the blockage, and he simply managed to slide one lubricated digit under the garmets and after circling her private area he intruded her virgin body, causing her to jerk and groan a little from pain and growing pleasure. As much as this seemed wrong and disgusting she was beginning to have a grand time being at the suited creatures mercy. Was this one of her sudden turn-on's now? As he moved the single digit in an out of her she began to moan a bit louder, bucking her hips, especially when a second finger joined in. There were heated pants that came from the human girl, puffs of warm air leaving the girls mouth as the being pleasured her frontal area. Giving her a rest for a moment she looked at the featureless face he had, as if searching for something.  _"I.."_ She began nervously, feeling weird to beg for what she craved.  _"Please don't be rough."_ It did not nod at her request, and only cocked it's head for a moment before removing her panties and then managing to shove its impressive length inside her, causing a scream of pain and pleasure to leave her lungs as it did it's best to fit itself inside her body.  _"Shit.."_ The 18-year-old cursed aloud and bucked her hips to move more of his length inside her. What surprised her was that it began to thrusts its own hips, a bit hard which caused yelps to leave her as if she was a dying pup. She'd surely hurt for sure, but she might as well enjoy it right..? 

**\--After ---**

    There on the dead grass lay the same woman who had been de-flowered by the creature that she saw as a child, appeared in the backgrounds of photos and a video her father took of events in her life, and now had taken her virginity away whether it was by will or not. But it was by will, wasn't it? Her head swarmed with everything that had happened, and let her aching body rest. Her back and front would surely be sore for a few days from the intercourse. For a moment she looked up at the tall man while it looked down at her after it had gotten itself situated as if nothing happened. After a single tendril from his back ran itself across her reddened and slightly sweaty face it was gone from view. When Aithley regained her senses she weakily got up and collected her clothes, doing her best to put them on. Thankfully there wasn't anyone to question her besides the police, but this wasn't a raping, she knew that for herself.

     Upon her arrival back into town the streets seemed a bit lively for it being 8 or 9 PM, but it was mostly young-adults, or adults going to clubs, shops, resturants, and so forth. Finding a nearby bench she placed herself down awkwardly, and it was across from what seemed like a nice old couple. The woman stared at her for a moment before looking down, and then looking back. 

**_"You okay dearie?"_  **The stranger questioned in a nice tone. 

_"Yea, just a rough workout is all."_ She really hoped the woman and the man especially would believe her, and it was hard to tell because the two stopped chatting after that. She said her quiet goodbye to the couple after a taxi had come and picked them up, possibly taking them to their home. Leaning back against the wooden bench she closed her eyes. She had no home, her home was gone.. and the closest realtive which was her uncle was up in the mountains. When all hope was lost for a moment she heard her cellphone vibrate, and removed it from her bag and saw the name she thought would never appear.

** 'New text message from Morgan' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all hope is lost, she is contacted by her childhood friend Morgan Davis. What the two discuss is beyond her friends understanding, but she tries to hide the things that really happened when in the woods. Will Aithley be caught by the police, or taken in by her friend, trusting him with her life?

**[Morgan's text]:** _"Aithley, how did you escape the mental hospital? How did the cops or guards not catch you? Where are you?"_

**[Text]:** _"I escaped by pushing out loose bricks that was failed to be overlooked by a construction worker or the guards. Right now I keep thanking the Gods for the fence surrounding the place that it wasn't electrical, or else I'd be burned like I was in Sophomore year. But, I have a question to ask. Have you ever heard of the mythological figure named, Slenderman?"_

There was a long pause from what it seemed in her friends writing. Maybe he was beginning to understand why she really was sent to that place, even with his pleading and begging of the people to let her go and just go to therapy as a form of help and maybe spend a few nights within prison to make up for her murdering her parents. When all hope was lost though, she saw him writing again, and a new text pop up. 

**[Morgan's text]:** _"I actually heard about him quite a bit, thanks to some stories, videos, and other sources of informaion. Why do you ask?"_

**[Text]:** _"I'll tell you later. The real question of why I am writing to you now is if you'd let me stay with you to hide? I'm not sure how long the police would be looking for me again or if they'd search homes but it's our only hope of me being free."_

**[Morgan's text]:** _"Of course you can, what are friends for? I still live at the same home. See you soon."_

And with the last text she shut off her phone, put it in her pants pocket and decided it was best to head out. Without hesitaion of stopping within stores to grab a snack or clothes she had made her way a few blocks down, at least four to be exact, and that's when she came upon Morgan's home. His home was nice for just him living in it alone since his family's passing. It was two stories with all the neccessities. Kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a living room, and a small backyard. With a deep breath she made her way up the stairs onto the porch and knocked on the wooden door, waiting until he opened it. When he finally opened it, he looked the same before the accident, though with slightly longer black hair. Giving a smile they hugged one another and she was let in. Morgan had lead her over to the couch upon entering the living room, where they sat. 

**_"What's this whole thing about the creature, Slenderman, anyway?"_** He cocked an eyebrow her way, his light blue eyes staring at her pale face and then in her brown eyes when she looked back at him. Desperatly he wanted answers to what she was talking about during their time of texting one another while his friend was in town.  

_"Since you know of him I don't need to explain what he looks like but.. I did see him in the woods and.. things spiraled down from there."_ The eighteen-year-old frowned, eyes shifting to the wood floor below. It was hard enough to even bring it up, but trying to explain that she was sort of taken advantage of at first by what was supposed to be a mythological monster but ended up being real?

**_"You don't appear hurt though."_** He commented, looking his friend up and down as if to look for any wounds or bruises.  ** _"The heck happened? You can tell me."_**

The frown still stuck with her, and her eyes looked up to his face. Her heart began to ache because it was so hard to tell her best friend of what happened, and how she enjoyed the monster. It was only at the time within the mental hospital that memories of her childhood caught up to her, and the particular home video that her father had made to have memories always. It was at her third birthday party when the family was outside of their Summer cabin that she spotted the tall man at first, standing off in the distance between many trees, and then when her mother and father actually took a picture with her, that he appeared closer. 

_"Actually, do you remember my third birthday?"_ She watched him nod his head, and his look insisted her to go on with her little story.  _"Well, when I was on the swings and my dad was recording me with the video camera he had. The Slenderman had appeared off into the distance between the trees in the woods, just seeming to watch everything that was going on. He then appeared in a photo that was taken of my mom, dad, and I."_ A sigh left her. 

**_"Don't children who are usually encountered by the Slenderman end up dead or taken to some other realm?"_ **

Aithley shrugged, not knowing really how to answer that. 

_"I'm just not sure why he didn't try anything on me except for awhile earlier. Maybe he has some sort of plan for me."_

**\--End?---**


End file.
